Eris
"I am Eris. An amalgamation of discord and deception. Skulking in the dark, watching your every move. Attentive eyes observing you, waiting for you to sense my presence. When you finally do, though, it'll be too late." ________________________________ ERIS <12/22/16> ________________________________ P R O L O G U E (Written in Eris' perspective) Purposefully making sounds. That's what I did. To scare them, to scare the ones in my territory. As I'd hoped, they were jumpy, looking behind themselves every other step. I let out a long and cacophonous laugh, excessively frightening to anyone who heard. Both of them huddled together. So much for wolfdogs. I chuckled, darting around the plantlife, making it seem like there was more than one of me. It worked. They'd decided to split up and investigate, one going to the left and the other to the right. They thought I was prey, how funny, for I was the hunter and they were the prey. As the wolfdog approached my hiding spot, I leapt out, my jaws enclosing around their skull. They screeched in pain, causing their companion to run over. I threw the first wolfdog on the ground, pinning the weak and measly creature. "Watch what happens when you trespass into '''my' territory, dearie."'' I spoke, my voice angelic as it usually was. The second wolfdog cowered in fear, shaking as it nodded. I smirked. "Good." I proceeded to maul the pinned wolfdog, it screamed at tried to shake me off, failing. The creature was nearly dead, my usually clean muzzle spattered with deep crimson blood. I turned to their companion. "She's going to die. Your turn next." I let out a bloodcurdling giggle as I leapt at the other wolfdog, this one a bit larger. My jaws clamped around their skull, as I proceeded to compress my jaws. I smiled freakishly at nothing in particular as the familiar sound of bone crushing sounded. "Music to my ears, your death makes me happy." I told the dying canine in my jaws. They'd heard me alright, but didn't answer. How silly, that was the last mistake they'd make."I '''said', your death makes me happy! Answer me you ignorant fool!"'' I boomed. They coughed, once again, not answering. In my rage, my teeth clamped together, the skull being crushed in a matter of seconds. I let the corpse fall to the ground with a heavy thud. "That's what happens when you trespass in my territory. I'm dangerous. You won't make that mistake again." I N F O R M A T I O N R E L A T I O N S Name | Relation/Trust Rate/Status/Player. Family Reasons Mother/Aura Eris wasn't as close to her mother as she was to her father. Her mother never fully trusted her,and Eris never really trusted her mother. Aura was a shy and wary wolf, Eris believed these attributes to be cowardly, and spent more time with her father until he passed. Aura spent more time with Felan, Eris' brother. Despite not being close, Eris still loved her mother, and was distraught when she died. Father/Amoux Eris loved her father very much and favored him over her mother. Sh trusted him and always spent time with him. Amoux was a more adventurous canine, Eris' type of wolf. Eris loved these attributes and always spent her time with Amoux. When Amoux died, Eris was extremely distraught and wouldn't speak to anyone for two days after. She had a respectful silence for him the night he died. Brother/Felan Eris strongly disliked her brother. She felt like he was stuck up and rude, and always hogged, or tried to hog, the attention of both of their parents. This arrogance and rudeness sparked the bloodthirstiness inside of Eris, and this lead to her chasing him away, pinning him and nearly killing him. He only just survived, and Eris doesn't know whether he made it or died after crawling away. Friends Reasons '(Best)Friend/Akira ' My swamp buddy !! D E S C R I P T I O N Visual Eris is a large and lanky Minnesota Black Wolf. Her main pelt is a light tan color with her belly, lower muzzle, tail and legs a deep black. Eris has deep crimson eyes and her pet is spattered with blood from fights that she hasn't bothered to clean, this blood has stained her fur. Personality Eris is attentive, full of discord, and bloodthirsty. She is very defiant, and will always jump to conclusions. She feels the best way to finish things is fighting. These traits are also known as truculent. Eris is spiteful and malevolent, always wishing for the taste of blood in her mouth. G A L L E R Y Eris1.PNG Eris2.jpg Category:Original Characters Category:Wolves